


chesa and the skylarks

by ayselz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i have an ongoing HS!verse but i'm doing this, i kinda hate myself sometimes, it's a stupid gamer AU set in the high school 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayselz/pseuds/ayselz
Summary: Chesa Julyanna Legazpi y del Mar is more than ecstatic when not-quite-professional, not-quite-amateur gaming squad Skylark accepts her into their ranks. But she's not going to stay that ecstatic once she gets entangled with the squad members' individual dilemmas on life... right.





	chesa and the skylarks

I sit across Raimonds Auseklis Galante-Cīruliš, username _principedelmare_ , with a hopeful smile on my face.

“No. No fucking way.” If only he isn’t _that_ handsome and he isn’t one hell of a marksman user, I will never even dare be within his 10-mile radius. Add the fact that he doesn’t swing my way, which is very unfortunate, because look at that semi-permanent smirk on his face and those deep blue eyes? I can already feel the drool dripping off my mouth. “…know you, and just because you fucking got rejected by some pretentious fucking squad, it means we’ll accept you into ours? Stupid ass mindset you’ve fucking got, miss.”

Apparently I’ve tuned him out. Yikes. 10 points off Chesa Julyanna, I guess?

“Why not give her a chance?” his blond brother pipes up quietly; Raivis Andrejs Galante-Cīruliš, username _aceofspades._ I turn to him, and egg him on with my unwavering smile. He probably isn’t used to being a receiving end of radiant smiles, because he blushes and looks off to the side. “W-well, since Mendel’s left us, we don’t have someone who can play the mage and stuff…”

Brunet ball of anger rolls his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes hard. Somehow I’m afraid they’ll get stuck to the inside of his skull, then he’d perpetually look like he’s suffering a seizure. Nope. Not a good thought. “Thanks a fucking lot, Raina, for that.” He runs a hand through his hair and messes it up in a very sexy, unhealthy-for-bisexual-girls-way, and I may or may have not licked my lower lip slightly. “Why did you dump him, by the way? Dumb ass was willing to move mountains and catch fucking stars for you.”

Raiņa Lūcija Galante-Cīruliš, username _vejaberns_ , is the youngest of them four, reserved, with a small, calm smile always on her face. Her eyes are just a little darker brown than her hair, with tiny flecks of gold in them. If I only don’t know of her rare bouts of scary breakdowns, I would’ve crushed hard on her, too. “I never liked him,” she says simply. “And he knows that. Mendel is not an idiot.”

The other blonde sister, the eldest, finally looks up from her phone. Rebeka Ariadne Galante-Cīruliš, username _flaxenhair_. “To be honest, Mendel wasn’t really a good mage anyway.” How she’d managed to catch up with the conversation all the while pressing at her phone’s screen is really beyond me. She nods at Raina. “I say it’s good riddance.”

Raina beams at her. “The one from the band asked me out, ‘Beka! He is very adorable, so I said yes.”

“Okay, okay, fucking backtrack. Nobody wants to talk about that right fucking now.” We all turn back to cute ball of anger. His cheeks are reddening now. “But tell me the details later alright, Raina?”

And he has a soft spot for his sister! I think I’m in love.

They all turn toward me. I’m used to being at the center of attention, but somehow the difference of their gazes intimidates me. There’s boredom, curiosity, nonchalance, and encouragement all looking back at me.

“Introduce yourself to us,” Rebeka says. She’s the nonchalant one, for the record.

I find myself nodding slowly. “My name’s Chesa Julyanna Legazpi. Username is _whirlwindxx_ , yes, with two x’s at the end, and I think I play the mage role like a badass.” Cue the winning grin.

Raivis chuckles sweetly, shyly, and my heart flutters in my chest because I’m only now realizing that he’s a cute little bean as well. “Nice to meet you, Chesa. I’m Raivis. I tank.” He shoots a bashful smile at each one of his siblings. “Why not let her have a try? We have a space for a mage role in the squad, anyway.”

“Which squad rejected you, Chesa?” asks Raina. She leans forward a little, dark eyes wide and curious.

I sigh. Remembering how drastic of a failure that application was still stings to this day. And it happened last week! “ _Azeana_ ,” I reply, unable to help myself from pouting like a child.

Raimonds scoffs. “Sons of bitches.” _Azeana_ is an elite, enigmatic squad whose members’ identity aren’t known by the public, unlike _Skylark._ The only thing we know about _Azeana_ is that they’re all Asians, and they’re probably going to the same high school as ours.

See, they have Twitter accounts, _Azeana_ members. One of them, _huoyan_ , badass assassin user, accidentally uploaded a photo of the school’s Intramurals event a few months ago, and it went viral. Top-tier squad _Azeana_ has a member who goes to the same high school as I do? That’s really cool! And I thought it’d be leverage enough so they’d consider my application to their squad, but, no.

 _flaxenhair_ has her pretty sky blue eyes narrowed at me. “You said your username is _whirlwindxx_? You’re the one who sometimes does livestreams and speaks rapid-fire Filipino in them, right?”

I brighten up. She knows my channel! Granted, of course, that it isn’t really popular because I never showed my face on it, only my gameplay, and that my commentary was always in full Filipino because it’s better to say “ _Putangina ninyong lahat!”_ instead of “Fuck everyone!” I nod a few times, excited.

“Yes! How did you even discover those?”

She shrugs elegantly. Really, I swear she just rolls her shoulders gracefully and it’s—so fluid. “Mendel showed me one video before. We muted it, of course. He told me that you had potential.”

Mendel is heaven-sent, whoever he is. I don’t know him personally, as far as I know he goes to another school, but he’d been the fifth member of _Skylark_ because he used to be Raina’s boyfriend.

I feel like practically soaring. When I mustered all courage I had at the beginning of lunch, I didn’t expect that this would happen. _Skylark_ , despite not being a really popular squad, is good. Four of its members are siblings, who coordinate like a well-oiled machine, and Mendel, when he was still one of them, was a commendable mage-user in his own right. I’m just one trigger-happy player who manages to fend off on her own because of sheer luck, or potential, as Rebeka had said. Whatever.

The grin on my face is here to stay until the end of next week, I’m sure of it. “So… I can send an application to your squad?”

The bell signaling the end of lunch rings. Rebeka and Raimonds both stand up. “You can try,” says Rebeka dismissively, then promptly walks out on us.

“Doesn’t mean an automatic approval, though,” Raimonds supplies with another eye roll. He gestures at Raina to come with him. Together, they walk away, too.

I think my smile has dampened. A little. I turn to Raivis, but he’s still smiling that small, shy smile, and he looks really interested in me. “Go online at 8 later, okay?”

.

.

.

I almost scream at 8:16 PM.

.

.

.

_— SKYLARK SQUAD CHATROOM —_

**whirlwindxx:** OMG YOU GUYS ACCEPTED ME

 **whirlwindxx:** I’M SO HONORED

 **flaxenhair:** Temporarily. We’re going on a raid altogether. If we find you as useful as Mendel was, you’ll stay.

 **vejaberns:** Good luck, Chesa!

 **aceofspades:** Who knows, maybe Chesa’s the one we need in order to finally get onto Azeana’s level?

 **flaxenhair:** Don’t remind me.

 **vejaberns:** You still are bitter over losing to huoyan, ‘Beka?

 **flaxenhair:** THAT FUDGE-BUN JUST HAD A BETTER ITEM SET THAN I DID THAT TIME, LUCIJA.

 **principedelmare:** and you still haven’t found out who the fuck the bastard is, ‘beka. where’s your supposedly awesome stupid detective skills?

 **flaxenhair:** OH, NO. YOU JUST WAIT, AUSEKLIS. YOU JUST FREAKING WAIT.

 **whirlwindxx:** Wow, Rebeka, your way of cursing is very cute??

 **aceofspades:** Okay, guys, chill out. Let’s not tease ‘Beka right now, ‘kay? We have a raid to go on to! Come on!

.

.

.

_— SKYLARK SQUAD CHAT ROOM —_

**aceofspades:** THAT WAS REALLY INSANE, CHESA.

 **aceofspades:** HOW DID YOU DO THAT.

 **aceofspades:** WHY DID AZEANA REJECT YOU.

 **flaxenhair:** Because they’re foolish bread buns who don’t know better?

 **whirlwindxx:** fOOLISH BREAD BUNS HAHAHAHAHA

 **vejaberns:** But I agree! That was good gameplay. How did you know that trying that will not get you brutally-murdered in the process, Chesa?

 **whirlwindxx:** Well. I guess playing solo for so long has its perks? Like I learn the hard way not to depend on whoever teammate I get, because they all aren’t permanent anyway and in the end I’m just a solo player, so even if I get stuck into sticky situations they won’t save me?

 **aceospades:** That was deep.

 **principedelmare:** but she’s got a point, tho. we’ve all been playing altogether for years now, we can’t function correctly if we’re tossed with other people.

 **aceofspades:** Wow, Raimonds!

 **vejaberns:** You are thinking now, brother dear!

 **principedelmare:** fuck both of you.

 **principedelmare:** whirlwindxx, welcome to skylark.

.

.

.

“Good evening, guys!” I wave toward the camera, grinning widely. I just got accepted into _Skylark,_ this calls for a celebration! To mark such a success—and, well, the first step of getting back at _Azeana_ —I’m going to do a face reveal video. Too mainstream, yes, _yes_ , I know. But I’m so happy! I can imagine Raimonds’ cool voice welcoming me into the squad, and I just… want to explode from so much happiness.

Yes, happiness. Not because I’m harboring some weird fantasy that involves his very sexy voice. No.

“I got accepted into a squad! Finally, my solo gaming days are over!” I may or may not have squealed into the camera like a wild pig being chased by a hunter. Somehow this whole livestream idea begins to seem not much of a good idea after all, because of how embarrassing I am. But then again, I realize, let it be! What little of my followers know how brash and tactless I get mid-battle, so why will they find my inhuman squealing weird?

And, besides, I’m really over the moon right now. Reading the live comments popping up on my screen, I see that my followers are congratulating me on _finally_ having successfully joined a squad. Wow, the shade of these people, huh. Some of them are asking me which squad, too! Was it _Azeana—_

“Nope,” I say out loud, rolling my eyes the way Raimonds had done it earlier. Only that my version is a little more subdued and forced; brunet ball of anger is a natural when it comes to eye rolls, wow, doing that is hard. “Not _Azeana._ They rejected me right away.”

I thread a lock of hair around a finger, pursing my lips in what I hope comes off as a very cute way on camera. “But a better squad! _Skylark._ ”

More messages flood the screen, and they blink so fast I’m having a hard time reading them. I almost say, “Wait, guys, calm down for a second!” when something catches my eye.

.

.

 **huoyan:** skylark? tell flaxenhair we’ll meet in the battlefield again soon.

.

.

“Oh, my, _putangina._ ”

Rebeka will _flip_ if she hears about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me. Ha ha ha.


End file.
